Forum:Angela
__TOC__ Miscellaneous I think angela will get a bigger role in in the 4th book. I mainly feel that she will get a bigger role because of Gleder and how eragon has his eldunari. I think angela got her dragon knuckles from glader (hence his missing foreleg). Oromis also said she was an extrodinary person in brisingr. I think that the reason Angela has lived for so long is because of glader. this is just a thought, but what if glader gave up a part of his body so angela could be immortal, as long as she cared for that particular part of his body( his foreleg).-matt —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Matt Thomas (Talk ▪ ▪ ) May 16, 2009, 05:06. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :The only question is,why would Gleadr amputate his leg and injure the Varden's cause so that Angela can become immortal? Half of the reason Oromis and Gleadr never let thier presence be known to Galbatorix is that they are so handicapped,the other half being that they must train the new rider. So for Gleadr to cut off his leg for Angela,who as far as we know hasn't done much for the Varden yet doesn't make much sense. Also,where is the REST of his foreleg,we only hear about the dragon knuckles,not the rest of the leg. :A much more intersting theory is that Tengu and Angela are actually members of the Gray folk,or are descended from such,being as that they are both powerful magicians with no obvious cause for that power. The elves are simply well-versed in magic,in addition to being immortal,and the dragon riders draw magic and their power from the dragons themselves. Also,sorcerers command spirits. Angela and Tengu however, don't really have any obvious reason to be able to command magic so powerfully. Although they ARE presumably biologically immortal,they appear to be human,so we may have to assume they are Gray Folk,because it is said that it is not possible to extend your life to an unnatural length through willful magic.---Bronson —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bronsonbaker (Talk ▪ ▪ ) Jun. 4, 2009, 05:48. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I love that theory about Glaedr's knucklebones being the ones Angela uses. Maybe there is someway (Possibly with Dragon Magic) to rebuild Glaedr's body from just his knucklebones & his eldunari? ::but i do think Angela & Tenga are grey folk, and Tenga is the one who almost destroyed the world with a single spell before magic was bound to The Ancient Language. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Andre.hopping (Talk ▪ ▪ ) Nov. 6, 2010, 08:20. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Has anyone thought that Angela may in fact be an elf? This may seem unlikely but there are several facts that support this. She is far older than she appears. Despite being a woman she still fights, and with skill. She is extremely intelligent. She visited Ellesmera many years ago. She also mentions in 'Eragon' that 'the twins wouldn't dare probe me for fear of what I might do to them'. This implies she has vast mental powers. All of these descriptions seem to only be true for elves (as the grey folk) are not described. We also know that elves can change their appearance, so Angela could have disguised herself. Morzansson 22:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually the notion that Tenga and Angela are members of the Grey Folk and that Tenga was the person who nearly destroyed the world with a spell, are both entirely possible. One thing that wasn't mentioned here was that when Eragon meets Tenga, Tenga lights a fire without using words from the ancient language, an act that Eragon observes to be extremely dangerout at best. However the event also could suggest that Tenga is used to casting magic without the aid if the ancient language because he has been using magic since before it was bound to words.According to the wiki, Angela is also seemingly very powerful and knowledgeable with magic, though not neccesarily versed in the ancient language. Also, if Tenga and Angela ARE Grey Folk, certain timelines match up perfectly. Angela and Arya are probably the same age, not only because they look it but because Angela claims to be "fully grown in the eyes of Elves" in Brisingr. That observation would lead you to beleive that Grey Folk and Elves mature physically at roughly the same rate. Considering that Rhunon is nearly as old as Elves themselves and she shows moderate signs of aging, Tenga's appearance as an elderly man would suggest that he is even older than elves themselves, which would of course make sense if he were the Grey Folk who nearly destroyed the world with a spell. -Salmonman 01:42 January 22, 2012 :::::I find that this theory that Angela is one of the Grey Folk is much more easy to believe and probable than the theory that she is a werecat turned human below. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 02:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I really want to know who/what she was! I'm inclined to believe that she was one of the Grey Folk, as well as Tenga. And I'd put money on the fact that it was Tenga who found the Word. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No!! She's a Time Lord! (hopefully) :-) --Gilderien Talk| 21:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::if you read the 4th book inheritance you will find that Nasuada was kept in the hall of the soothsayer. Ultimately the story goes that a soothsayer lived long ago and lived among the elves. One day the soothsayer just got up and left. I believe that the sooth sayer was angela, this would explain why the elves have such a high regard for Angela, and why she is able to see the future. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.197.207.39 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:24, March 14, 2012. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). Werecat There are some people who believe that Angela may in fact be a werecat. Though at first glance this may seem unlikely, there is actually much evidence to support this theory. For starters she was somehow able to cross the Burning Plains and poison the Empire's soldiers without being detected; a feat which would seem risky at best; whereas if she were in her cat form, it would be relatively easy for her to accomplish it. There is also the indisputable fact that Angela fits virtually every description of a werecat ever stated in the cycle; she has intimated that she is as old or older than Galbatorix, she has stated on several occasions that she "likes to be where important events will occur", she occasionally offers advice, and she always seems to know more than she lets on. Also, she follows every discription Brom gave Eragon of Werecats. She has also proven to be very smart and dangerous at times. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 99.234.213.198 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) Feb. 8, 2009, 03:23. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :But she does say in Brisingr that she has trouble immersing herself in the flow of magic, that is why she relies on things that are magical in and of themselves. Plus, Christopher Paolini said in a Shur'tugal.com interview that "they can do what they want, like all cats." Also, in Eldest, when Eragon was talking to Maud about Solembum, she said the following: :"Aye, a good one he is. Humans bore me, but '''he' finds it amusing to travel with the witch Angela.''" :This suggests that Angela is indeed a human and that she is also a witch. However this could also simply be referring to the fact that Angela is always in the presence of humans, meaning that Maud would find traveling with Angela to be boring. —Author unknown. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::Maybe if angela was/is a werecat because if she is a werecat she could have done something to offend grimrr or if she was old enough she may of had help from the fair folk or elves to turn her into a human. If she isn't maybe solembum had done something to offend the werecat king therefor the dislike to Angela. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 78.147.108.124 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) Feb. 22, 2011, 00:36. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Or maybe angela was a werecat but was turned into a human this would explain why other werecats dislike her and how she has trouble using magic and she also said in the third book about a stupid little spell —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 125.237.60.10 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) Mar. 2, 2011, 05:18. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. The preceding framed section was moved from the article Werecat here by Weas-El Talk| 08:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC).